Intercambio navideño
by Miross Kirkland
Summary: Gracias a un intercambio navideño planeado por la clase 1A, Todoroki Shoto se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Iida Tenya y con ayuda de las chicas y Midoriya encuentra el regalo perfecto y una manera para confesarle sus sentimientos. Denle una oportunidad a la ship :3 La imagen no es mía, pero no pude rastrear al autor :(


_**N/A**_

 _ **Este one-shot surgió por un intercambio de navidad del grupo de TodoIida, es el regalo de**_ _ **Zulema Casanova. Espero que te guste y a toda persona que lo lea.**_

* * *

Aizawa llamó la atención de todos en la clase con un carraspeo - Muy bien, antes de empezar la clase voy a dar un anuncio – Levantó una hoja de papel de su escritorio y leyó - Se hará un intercambio navideño el día viernes 22 de diciembre, eso quiere decir que tienen desde hoy, día 11 del mes en curso, para planear que darán - Bajó la hoja y les dirigió una mirada estricta – Como tienen casi 2 semanas para conseguir un regalo, quien no cumpla será severamente castigado ¿preguntas? -. Ashido levantó su mano y habló - ¿Cómo sabremos a quién tenemos que darle el regalo? -.

-Antes del almuerzo el presidente y la vice presidenta de la clase se encargarán del sorteo, las únicas reglas son: 1- Tiene que ser al azar. 2- Tiene que ser secreto. - El profesor guardó silencio por unos segundos, al ver que nadie decía nada, continuó - Muy bien, dicho esto, comencemos con las clases -.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Tenya ya tenía un plan perfecto de cómo hacer el sorteo y ya había resuelto el problema de que posiblemente tanto él como Momo sabrían quien les daría regalo. Y cuando llegó la hora del sorteo, el proceso fue rápido y sencillo.

* * *

Todos ya sabían quién les había tocado, algunos estaban emocionados, otros no tanto, como Bakugo, que no comprendía porqué debía participar en una actividad tan tonta, otros cuantos estaban algo ansiosos, como Todoroki, que miraba el papelito que tenía entre las manos como si este escondiera los más interesantes secretos del universo. Izuku se dio cuenta y se acercó a él - ¿Pasa algo Todoroki? - El mencionado levantó el rostro hacia el peliverde, a pesar de tener la expresión seria, se notaba un poco afligido, esto llamó la atención de Ashido, Asui y Momo, que platicaban en el pupitre de al lado y se acercaron para escuchar su respuesta. -No sé qué darle a Iida – fue la respuesta que obtuvieron de su parte – Quiero darle algo que le guste, pero no sé qué puede gustarle -.

-Primero piensa bien que es lo que le gusta, así seguro se te ocurre algo – Sugirió Ashido, los demás coincidieron en que era una buena idea, incluso a Todoroki le pareció la solución a su problema. Pronto Todoroki avisó a sus compañeros, que aún permanecían alrededor de su mesa, que se le había ocurrido que podía regalar, Ashido, Asui, Momo y Midoriya escucharon con atención - Le gusta el jugo de naranja, así que podría regalarle una dotación por un año, o una máquina expendedora de latas de jugo de naranja -. Los 4 espectadores rieron, pensando que debía ser una broma, sobre todo Midoriya que había malentendido en el pasado su comentario de ser un "hand crusher", pero al aclarar que no, no era broma, volvieron a guardar silencio un tanto incómodos, el rostro de Todoroki ahora revelaba verdadera preocupación - ¿Sería un regalo tan malo? - la pregunta se perdió en el aire, el tono que había usado no hizo más que preocupar al resto, Izuku intentó hacer sentir mejor a su compañero - No es "malo", sólo es algo... excesivo, probablemente lo incomodarías -. Todoroki bajó la mirada, arrugó sus cejas y susurró - No quiero ponerlo incómodo, quiero hacerlo feliz-.

Sobra decir lo difícil que era responder a esto, si antes se habían quedado callados e incómodos, el sentimiento ahora se multiplicaba a la décima potencia, nadie supo que decir, no al menos hasta que Tsuyu, tan directa como siempre, puntualizó algo que rondaba en la mente de casi todos – A ti te gusta Iida, ¿verdad? -. Shoto pareció confundido – No, sólo creo que es genial – Las 3 chicas e Izuku se miraron entre sí, fue el turno de Momo de hablar – ¿Seguro que no sientes algún tipo de atracción hacia él? - Todoroki negó con la cabeza, Yaoyorozu insistió - ¿Qué es lo que piensas de él? - Ella estaba segura de que al chico con cabellos bicolor le gustaba el presidente de la clase.

-Él es muy centrado y hasta serio, pero no es una mala persona, en realidad es muy amable, sobre todo cuando sonríe, tiene una sonrisa muy bonita, también sus ojos son bonitos, me gustan sus ojos y su sonrisa... - Se interrumpió con la explicación que estaba dando, había 4 pares de ojos clavados en él, repasó sus palabras algo confundido, intentado ver que era lo que había dicho mal, sus expresiones delataban que no lograba comprenderlo. Lo analizó palabra por palabra, hasta que su mirada se elevó hacia los presentes, lo tenía, _lo entendía._ Se aclaró la garganta y anunció en voz seria – Creo que me gusta Iida Tenya -.

* * *

-¿Salida en grupo? ¿Toda la clase va a ir? - les preguntó Iida a Midoriya y Uraraka, quienes lo lo estaban invitado a una salida - No toda la clase, sólo algunos, pensamos que ya que todos tenemos que comprar el regalo para el santa secreto sería más divertido y fácil si vamos todos juntos – le explicó Midoriya, al verlo dubitativo Uraraka se apresuró a agregar - Sería bueno que el presidente de la clase viniera -, esto convenció totalmente a Tenya, quien empezó rápidamente a hablar de su deber como presidente delegado de la clase y otras cosas, Ochaco e Izuku se sonrieron mutuamente.

* * *

El día del encuentro había llegado, todos tenían hecho un plan perfecto, del cual Todoroki estaba apenas vagamente enterado, o se habría opuesto completamente. Visitaron muchas tiendas varias, desde tiendas de dulces, pasando por librerías y hasta tiendas de maquillaje a petición de las chicas (que eran, claramente, mayoría), y en cada tienda y traslado Todoroki e Iida habían terminado caminando o parándose uno junto al otro, incluso eran intencionalmente excluidos de las conversaciones con la intención de que platicaran entre sí, sin embargo no habían intercambiado muchas frases, esto desanimaba un poco a los confabuladores, pues esperaban que para ese punto las cosas ya fueran viento en popa; la realidad era que Todoroki ni siquiera había logrado encontrar el regalo adecuado para Iida, muchos menos sabía cómo iniciar una plática con él. Por su parte Iida tampoco había comprado nada, ni les había querido decir a ninguno de los presentes quien le había tocado en el sorteo.

Después de un par de horas paseando y comprando acordaron ir a comer algo y seguir con las compras después. Terminaron decidiéndose por un pequeño establecimiento con una especie de servicio rápido. Mientras todos empezaban a sentarse se ejecutó un plan maestro que dejó muy desconcertados a Tenya y Shoto, ellos dos terminaron sentados solos en la misma mesa, frente a frente; no había sido coincidencia, quien había sugerido el lugar sabía perfectamente que las mesas estaban sujetas al suelo y se habían asignado los asientos de manera en que ellos no tuvieran más remedio que sentarse juntos y solos.

Dos personas se acercaron a tomar la orden de todos, Todoroki pidió soba frío, Tenya simplemente pidió estofado de res. Cuando se retiraron con las comandas Iida inició la conversación como el preocupado presidente que era - ¿No deberías pedir algo que te caliente? - Todoroki se confundió con esta pregunta, Iida se dio cuenta y rectificó mientras hacía sus usuales movimientos de manos – Me pareció que tenías algo de frío hace rato, me parece normal porque no llevas algo lo suficientemente abrigador para el clima que ha estado haciendo estos días -. Todoroki sintió que por fin tenía la oportunidad de tener una conversación con el chico que probablemente le gustaba – Me gustan las comidas frías, son mis favoritas - después aprovechó la oportunidad para comenzar a saber algo más sobre el menor de los Iida - ¿Tú tienes alguna comida favorita? - preguntó el de heterocromía, sin importar que fuera algo abrupto. - El estofado de res - recibió como respuesta además de una sonrisa. La plática se extendió y aún mientras estaban degustando los platillos que les habían servido la conversación se mantenía viva.

La conversación se desvió hacia diferentes temas y aterrizó con los regalos del santa secreto – No has comprado nada todavía Todoroki – Hizo la observación el peli azul – Tú tampoco Iida – Fue la única contestación que se le ocurrió, por suerte tuvo efecto - Aún no encuentro el regalo correcto, no conozco mucho los gustos de la persona que me tocó, pero debo darle algo útil. Creo que después iremos a varias tiendas de manualidades y cosas así, probablemente allí encuentre una buena idea -. - ¿Te gustan las manualidades? - Shoto quiso imitar a Izuku en ese momento y anotar en alguna libreta la respuesta que Iida le dio, pero ya que parecería algo sospechoso, no lo hizo, además no tenía libreta o pluma a la mano. Dicha respuesta fue: - Creo que cuando haces una manualidad para alguien es algo valioso, pones tu esfuerzo y tu tiempo en él. No digo que comprar algo ya listo para envolver sea malo, pero pienso que es diferente – esta respuesta estuvo acompañada de muchos gestos y movimientos involuntarios de Iida Tenya, se había sentido algo avergonzado, pensaba que a Todoroki le parecería algo muy tonto ya que siempre parecía tan serio y que ese tipo de obsequios no le sentaban, sin embargo, un "ya veo", es todo lo que Todoroki expresó.

Una vez de vuelta en la calle, efectivamente se dirigieron a tiendas de manualidades, de artículos de cocina, de ropa y hasta de videojuegos y películas.

Al final del día tanto Todoroki como Tenya cargaban una bolsa discreta, nadie sabía sus contenidos ni se acordaban en que momento las habían adquirido, a pesar de los esfuerzos de las chicas por adivinar que eran sus regalos. Momo le restó importancia al asunto puntualizando que el día del intercambio lo descubrirían de todas maneras.

* * *

La mayoría de la clase estaba emocionada el día del intercambio, este tuvo lugar casi al final de la jornada escolar, se armó bastante alboroto que Iida intentaba callar, todos estaban dando regalos y recibiendo. Iida y Momo habían intentado que fuera en orden, pero no lo lograron y ante la falta de interés de Aizawa simplemente había cuchicheos por doquier.

Todoroki se acercó a Iida con una pequeña caja con un moño entre las manos, le habría gustado dárselo en un lugar más privado, pero ya que estaría ocupado y tenía que ir a su casa el fin de semana, no había posibilidad, además estaba la tentación de no dárselo y simplemente tirarlo a la basura – Muchas gracias Todoroki, mi regalo también es para ti -, Iida le extendió una bolsa de regalo. Todoroki abrió la bolsa, en ella encontró un tejido, lo tomó y lo sacó de la bolsa, para su sorpresa era una bufanda hecha de un hilo bicolor que iba desde el gris degradándose a un azul turquesa, un poco confundido dirigió la vista hacia Tenya, este se explicó mientras le sonreía de la forma amable y confiada que le gustaba a Todoroki - Así te podrás abrigar la próxima vez que salgas, si te enfermas podrías llegar al punto de tener que faltar a clases -. Todoroki encontraba rara la combinación de colores, pero cuando iba a preguntarle a Iida la campana sonó anunciando el final de la jornada y la semana escolar. Iida se disculpó porque tenía que irse, pero le prometió a Todoroki que abriría su regalo tan pronto como pudiera, Todoroki se quedó con la palabra en la boca y con mil dudas en la cabeza. Él iba caminando sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Momo, Midoriya y Ashido se le acercaron - ¿Le gustó su regalo? - Le preguntó animada Ashido, Todoroki contestó un seco – No lo sé -. Los tres se miraron entre sí, su actitud era extraña - ¿Qué tienes Todoroki? ¿No le gustó tu regalo? - Esta vez fue Momo quien preguntó, pensando lo peor. Todoroki les explicó nuevamente que no lo sabía, porque no había abierto el regalo frente a él, así que no sabía que era lo que Iida pensaba del regalo o de la confesión. - ¿Confesión? ¿Le confesaste tus sentimientos? - Midoriya estaba asombrado de este hecho. - Algo así, le puse dentro de la caja una nota que decía "Me gustas" -. Momo suspiró resignada, a su opinión había mejores maneras de hacerlo, pero si Todoroki había optado por esa en vez de callárselo era al menos una buena noticia. - Ánimo Todoroki, Iida es muy serio y responsable, él no te dejará sin respuesta -.

* * *

Toda la tarde Todoroki había estado imaginando los posibles escenarios que podían suceder cuando Iida leyera ese pequeño e insignificante papelito con dos simples palabras escritas en su interior. Su mayor preocupación no era ser rechazado, era que a Iida le diera asco y que comenzara a evitarlo y a odiarlo, no quería perder la buena amistad con él.

Tanto había pensado en ello que estaba recostado en la cama mientras las últimas luces del atardecer se colaban por su ventana, había un libro reposando en su regazo, lo había intentado leer, pero Shoto se sentía morir por la duda en su cabeza y no se había podido concentrar para nada. El sonido del celular lo sobresaltó, haciendo que el libro cayera al suelo porque su dueño se había parado de la cama del susto. Era un mensaje de texto. Todoroki levantó el libro y lo colocó en el escritorio, tomando su celular a cambio. Sintió que el corazón se le escapó del pecho cuando leyó el mensaje: "Abrí tu regalo". Era obvio que provenía de Iida Tenya, incluso el remitente del mensaje lo decía, pero Todoroki confirmó varias veces mientras leía y escribía una respuesta "¿Qué te pareció?" La respuesta llegó rápidamente y si antes había sentido que el corazón se le salía del pecho esta vez directamente le dio un infarto cuando leyó: "¿Te puedo llamar?". Se quedó embobado leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje ¿Debería decirle que sí? ¿Qué no? ¿Le llamaría para rechazarlo? ¿Para pedirle que no le volviera a dirigir la palabra? ¿Se molestaría Iida si no accedía a hablar con él? ¿Se molestaría el mismo por no hablar con él, o se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho?

Eran demasiadas dudas las que daban vueltas en su cabeza, estaba tan absorto en ellas que nunca se dio cuenta del correr de los minutos ni de que la pantalla de su celular (que aún tenía en la mano) se había apagado automáticamente ante la falta de uso, pero regresó bruscamente a la realidad cuando sintió dicho aparato vibrar, en la pantalla se veía que un nuevo mensaje había entrado, este solamente decía "¿Todoroki?"; el mencionado se dio cuenta de que había pasado 5 minutos alejado de la realidad. Aún con dudas envió la respuesta, que constaba de una simple palabra: "Sí". No tardó nada en entrar la llamada, Todoroki aceptó la llamada e intentó que el nerviosismo que sentía no se notara en su voz - ¿Iida? - Preguntó, para su propia alegría su voz había sonado igual que siempre, pero Tenya no había tenido la misma suerte, sonaba nervioso y forzado – Todoroki, me gustaría hablar contigo de esto de frente, como debería ser -. Como Iida parecía decidido a ir directo al punto prefirió no interrumpir y dejó que Iida continuara hablando – Tu regalo me gustó, me parece lindo, muchas gracias Todoroki – Iida hizo una pausa, encontrando las palabras para seguir, no era su estilo hacer ese tipo de cosas, de hecho, no había pensado tener que hacerlo, su meta era ser un buen héroe como Tensei y nada más, pero ahora que las circunstancias se habían presentado haría todo correctamente – En cuanto a tu confesión... - Todoroki contuvo la respiración inconscientemente - ¡Aceptaré tus sentimientos correctamente! - Iida prácticamente había gritado estas palabras, y a pesar de que Todoroki las había oído perfectamente, le costaba trabajo procesarlas y entenderlas - ¿Qué? - Preguntó Shoto sólo para confirmar, obteniendo una nerviosa respuesta – Que... También me gustas... Todoroki -. El nombrado sonrió y dejó escapar toda la presión que se había generado en su cuerpo sin que él fuera consiente, jamás se habría imaginado que se pondría así por un asunto romántico.

Todoroki iba a decir algo cuando escuchó ruido proveniente del lado de Iida y unas voces, después escuchó un – Me tengo que ir, pero hablaremos propiamente en la escuela, adiós - Apenas se despidió escuchó el sonido de la llamada al terminar. Mientras observaba el nombre de Iida desaparecer de la pantalla, la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y abrió de nuevo el libro, estaba por retomar la lectura cuando decidió que no quería quedarse con la duda, abrió los mensajes y comenzó a redactar la pregunta que había querido hacerle a Iida el viernes "¿Por qué la bufanda es de esos colores?" Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos cuando obtuvo la respuesta "Vi el ovillo de estambre en una tienda y me recordó a tus ojos. ¿Por qué me regalaste ese osito?" Todoroki pensó que era una coincidencia gigante que les hubiera tocado darse un regalo entre ellos y aún más que ambos hubieran regalado cosas similares "Vi la imagen en la caja y me hizo pensar en ti. No terminó como yo hubiera querido, incluso creo que lo quemé un poco cuando me desesperé, coser a mano no es mi fuerte". Todoroki nunca lo sabría, pero la cara de Iida era un jitomate con lentes desde que había dicho que le gustaba y el pensar en Todoroki cosiéndole un pequeño llavero de oso a mano con moño azul y unos pequeños y cuadrados lentes era demasiado para él, no pudo ni contestar el mensaje de la vergüenza.

* * *

El día de volver a la escuela llegó, Todoroki estaba parado en el pasillo, listo para entrar al salón donde sabía que ya estaba Iida, se acomodó mejor la bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello y entró, sintiéndose listo para lo que fuera a suceder en adelante.

 _ **F I N**_

* * *

 ** _N/A_**

 ** _A quien quiera que lea esto: Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de esta pareja, temática e incluso serie, y quiero decirte que no importa cuando lo leas, me harías feliz si dejas un review 3_**


End file.
